


Pure

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Experience and learning isn’t a place. It’s a person. It’s Dan.





	Pure

Passing the bathroom door, Phil hears faint singing.

He stops in his tracks. He is barely able to make it out, much less figure out the melody. Phil listens hard, trying to block out the sound of water hitting tile in order to hear.

Dan showers here regularly at this point. He must have had over ten showers here now.

This is the first time Phil has heard him sing in there.

The singing stops and the water is turned off. Phil hears movement, the soft thud of a towel.

He walks as quietly as he can, back to their corner of the sofa, longing for the moment Dan is clean and warm in his arms.

-

So much happens every time Dan is here.

Phil feels like he can read something into every moment they share. Even as they are sitting side by side looking at separate laptops, headphones in, he feels like he is learning something new. Dan is so many things at once it never ceases to capture his interest.

The first thing Phil thinks of when he thinks of Dan is softness. The gentle smiles and delicate touches and deep doe eyes shining in the sun stream from Phil’s window in the morning.

At the same time, Dan can be harsh. He reacts quickly, and some of the words he says makes Phil’s insides churn anxiously. He fears that Dan doesn’t like him. Dan says things, sometimes, that makes Phil worry that he doesn’t like him.

But then they have a moment like that, both on edge with frustration playing a video game, and a vicious “_idiot_” escapes Dan’s lips. Then another string of words follows, probably something about how shit Phil is at video games, but Phil can’t really make it out because as soon as Dan uses that tone his brain sort of zones out.

This time, Dan notices. He pauses the game and when Phil tries to shake off the moment and get back to what they were doing, Dan doesn’t let him. That gentle, soft expression that Phil loves covers Dan’s features as he explains that he sounds angrier than he is. That he has an impulsive tendency towards hyperbole. That he _loves_ Phil, and that Phil is an actual idiot if he doesn’t get that.

Phil feels stupid and sad for the rest of the evening. He is sad because Dan had to use his big brother voice on him. He feels embarrassed by his own sensitivity.

It isn’t until the next morning that Phil can shed some of it. He buries his face in Dan’s bare chest and mumbles kisses and _I love yous_ into his skin. Dan pushes away that big brother armour and makes himself small in Phil’s embrace.

Phil doesn’t really know how everything works between them, or why, but somehow every wrong turns right when Dan is around.

If Phil were smarter he might see what actually happens, but he would rather enjoy it than think about it too much. 

-

There are so many new experiences to have within the four walls of Phil’s childhood bedroom. Before Dan, he never believed that he would find himself right here, on the same bed he used to bury himself in as he cried when another day of being different took its toll. Phil doesn’t want to think too much, but he has realised one thing.

Experience and learning isn’t a place. It’s a person. It’s Dan.

-

Phil isn’t fully there when he rolls his hips into the hands of another person’s gentle touch. All it is is feeling, but as consciousness returns to him he freezes at the very sensation.

His duvet is only covering one of his thighs. Everything else is exposed, next to the face of a doe eyed boy with floppy morning curls covering one eye, smiling shyly as he tentatively strokes two fingers down Phil’s shaft.

Dan leans down and bites softly at Phil’s hipbone. Phil’s back arches involuntarily.

This is new. Dan fists Phil’s cock and rubs it slowly, lips soft as he mouths at the tip.

They have made most of their moves in bed quietly. They feel around and try things out and listen for any sounds of complaints before they keep going. They rub against one another and most of it is breaths going faster and faster until it’s held and then released and it’s over.

This isn’t much different. But Phil hasn’t woken up to Dan touching him like this. It isn’t about whether he is allowed, to Phil. That is a point they are well past. It’s something else. It’s the fact that Dan simply wants to touch him, to stroke him and lick him at a leisurely pace seemingly enjoying giving as much as Phil is enjoying receiving.

Regardless of how slowly Dan goes, Phil is panting within a few minutes. He can’t take staring down at those trusting eyes and feeling that smooth silky wet mouth on him for too long before his body is pulled tight and he just needs that something to push him over the edge.

Dan doesn’t keep him waiting once he realises that Phil is close. He gives him those wet rapid-speed strokes that he has mastered and Phil fucks into his fist, too overwhelmed by the sensation to bother feeling embarrassed over the mess he makes.

Dan’s strokes slow down in the aftermath. He mouths at Phil’s cockhead a bit more, flicking his tongue over it just so until Phil winces.

Dan laughs breathily as he pulls away. He pushes himself on top of Phil, careful not to touch the sensitive area, and nuzzles into the side of his neck.

Phil registers just how hard Dan is before he can appreciate anything else. He is practically throbbing where he is trapped between their stomachs. Phil reaches down, hesitant at first, then determined as he squeezes Dan’s soft butt cheeks.

Dan makes the tiniest noise against Phil’s throat. He humps him rhythmically and Phil keeps squeezing and releasing, trying to hear and feel what feels good and what doesn’t.

Right now, he seems to not do anything wrong. Dan doesn’t move against him for long before he comes.

Phil never knew how sexy this would feel, as simple as it is. Just the hard dick of the boy he loves pushing against his stomach until he comes. But at the same time as it is simple, it isn’t. Experiences with Dan are everything and nothing all at once. So intense and so comfortable, at the same time.

Phil doesn’t just learn that Dan enjoys waking Phil up with a wank this morning. As Dan’s palms move up his body, pushing their come over his skin, he realises that something about doing that makes Dan feel good. Phil feels good, too. 

It’s a filthy thing to enjoy. Dan leans down to kiss him with so much love that everything about it feels pure.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/186848485133/pure-explicit-2009-slice-of-life-1k-words) | likes and reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
